The game of golf is one of the most popular in the world today. Due to the highly precise nature of the game play, golf also constitutes one (1) of the most technologically advanced sports in the world with regards to equipment. Success in the sport of golf is predicated upon the ability to perform highly accurate movements with a high level of repeatability. As a result, the equipment is engineered to provide a high level of control, and training routines generally involve extensive repetition of various motions including driving, chipping, and putting.
As noted, many aspects of golf such as driving are learned via continuous repeated motion and adaptation to increase the effectiveness of the motion. However, chipping represents an aspect of golf which is largely predicated upon the particulars of technique, accuracy, and consistency and less so on developing a powerful or efficient swinging method such as is the case in driving. Chipping practice generally consists of repeated striking of the ball from a flat surface in order to practice elevating the ball over a short range.
One (1) problem associated with chipping practice is that the efficiency and effectiveness of such short game exercises hinge upon having a suitable location for repeated chipping. Furthermore, if such a location does not provide a variety of suitable targets and positions, the exercise will not be of general use in properly evaluating and executing a wide range of short game shots. This, in turn, limits the practical effectiveness of the short game practice.
Various attempts have been made to provide golf stroke training target assemblies. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 920,907, issued in the name of Bolton, describes a golf practice net sloped towards a user for automatic return of a ball after chipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,442, issued in the name of Hall, describes an indoor golf apparatus with a plurality of target curtains for practicing variously angled shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,780, issued in the name of Vinzetta, describes a golf practice device with a single net enclosure with a canopy which catches and retains golf balls for practicing of driving strokes in a small or enclosed location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,319, issued in the name of Lee, describes an indoor golf chip shot practice apparatus comprising a chipping mat and a frame enclosed on all sides by netting for automatic ball return.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide a wide range of targeting options without reconfiguration or repositioning. Also, many such devices do not provide realistic hitting surfaces. Furthermore, many such devices make it difficult to track the outcome of previous attempts in order to adjust future strokes as is desirable when training. In addition, many such devices do not provide guidance or indications which allow the user to accurately and consistently practice proper stance and positioning in order to form good habits. Accordingly, there exists a need for a golf short game practice apparatus without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.